The House of Albatros
by starbreaker107
Summary: What would happen if Rias lose interest in Issei after he revealed the dress break move? At the same time mysterious event begin happening around Kouh. Watch as the entire group is through into a very crazy ride. OCXRias/UnwantedHarem ,OCXOC. REVISION UP SOON
1. Chapter 1 the house from the shadows

**Soooo hello once again this is a story in an AU universe of high school some elements of canon present**

 **Disclaimer I do not own high school dxd I do own this plot line and Oc**

 **(UPDATE As of 3/7/18 this story is in version #2 for all those that have been with this story since its release you should notice the difference)**

 **(Story start)**

Tennessee United States of America

In the middle of the city shrouded in the darkness of night, A brown haired teen was hauling ass down the maze of back streets and alleys near the heart of the city, all the while a figure with pitch black wings sprouting from his back was hurling brilliant spears of yellowish energy at him.

"Dammit, why can't they leave me alone? This is the fourth city that they have found me in" Hunter questioned himself just as a flash of energy arced past his right shoulder, lighting up his hazel eyes. Hunter Izayoi, the poor teenager here, has traveled all over the US trying to find a place where he could settle and live a life, but it was the same in every city, the wing people appeared and proceeded to chase him, while trying to kill him, no matter where he went.

'Well can't slow down now, I just need to get to the next train station and get out of here.' Hunter thought as he rounds a corner to a dark alleyway.

'Where is this Kouh?' he thought while pulling out a piece of folded paper.

 _Get to kouh, find the pillar family, stay safe._

 _-Nia Izayoi_

Hunter returns the folded piece of paper to his pocket just as he slides around a corner and runs straight into a brick wall. 'Ah come on you gotta be fucking kidding me, who makes an alley with a dead end anymore, talk about cliche much.' he thought as he turned around to see the figure rounding the corner.

"So devil any last words? Maybe you want to beg for a quick death." A deep mocking voice came from the winged figure as he landed in the opening of the alley, twirling a yellow energy spear in his right hand.

"Yeah no, I refuse to beg to some idiot," Hunter replied with venomous tone.

"Right a nice slow death, so die stray devil bastard." The figure stated before he heaved the holy spear at Hunter.

Hunter quickly rolled to the right causing the spear to fly past him and slam into the brick wall. Hunt quickly glances back, missing the figure's smirk as he hurled another spear straight toward Hunter's head, who only just barely looks back and attempt to shift to the right. The spear misses his head but not his shoulder, the energy piercing his muscle and erupting out of the back of his shoulder. Causing him to stumble and fall as the figure forms another spear and walks up slowly to Hunter. "So any last word devil before I end your life slowly and very, _very_ painfully."

" _CHAINS OF THE ABYSS."_ was called out behind the figure when four onyx black chain wiped out from behind the winged man and wrapped his legs and arms to his body.

"What. The. Hell!" the now wrapped and bound figure screams as he falls to the ground thrashing as black energy course through the chains and started to burn the poor soul. A black figure behind the man slowly moves forward revealing a male teen with dark silver hair and wearing a mask of white in a black trench coat, with two visibly female companions behind him, also with masks on.

"Fallen angel Smith you are, by decree of the house of Albatros, sentenced to death for the unprovoked assault and attempted murder of a half-devil in my territory." The figure states before raising his right arm as a black spiked gauntlet inlaid with a blood red jewel formed out of dark energy. "Abyssal _crush_."

"What the hell are." A black circle opened under him before he started to sink into it as hissing filled the alleyway. "You..doing….no no Please, Nooooo….." The fallen angel yelled out as he sinks into the ground. "Life heal him if you would." the figure stated as one of the girls stepped forward

"Of course it'll be my _pleasure_." The girl replies while walking over to Hunter as the golden spear disappeared. Life clasped her hands together and slowly separates as a green energy sphere formed out of a small knot of wood suspended in the middle of the air between her hands. The energy seemed to whip around before small tendrils slowly spread out towards Hunter's wounded shoulder. The lines of energy wrapped around the shoulder before pulsing multiple times before releasing in a pop of green and yellow particles and revealed unmarred pale skin beneath the hole in Hunter's shirt.

"There you should be fine. And as a bonus, you don't die from holy poisoning." the male states while starting to turn away from Hunter and walk over causing the other two to follow him

"Thanks for the save, but who are all of you and what did that 'fallen angel' mean when he called me a devil?" Asks Hunter calmly, hiding his slight confusion, as he checks his pockets for his valuables and most importantly his directions.

"Oh you don't know what you are then, Terra please explain." The male replies while gesturing to the last unknown masked girl.

"Sure thing Darkness, it's quite simple you are a half devil half human and you were just saved by My king." the girl states before turning back to darkness.

"Oh... is that the reason I keep on getting chased," Hunter replied with a slightly shock face.

"Looking for this here, hmm Kouh interesting considering who is there." Darkness says holding up a small folded note and a sealed letter by it.

Darkness quickly notices the orange seal on the letter a dragon. "My, My I don't know how you got official royal documents but let's find out what they say shall we?" He asked before tearing off the seal and taking out the letter within and skimming it.

 _Hunter Izayoi probably the teen in front of you is a true descendant of the old Great Satan Asmodeus. If you are a devil peerage king you may offer him a place in your house, he doesn't have anywhere else to go. If you can't please help him on his way._

 _-Nia Izayoi_

"Well this is mighty great news for both me and you, according to this letter you are descendent of one of the old great satans and I, being the nice and merciful person I am could offer you a place to go and also allowing you to train and hone your skills." the figure stated after he finished reading.

"A place to go hmmm would I have to deal with the creeps following me anymore?" Hunter questioned.

"Yes, the fallen angels wouldn't dare to try to harm my peerage." Darkness answered as the two girls disappeared in glowing black sigils.

"Then I guess I would like to join, it beats have to run the rest of my life," Hunter replied after some thought

"Then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Daios Albatros, Head of the House of Albatros and only surviving member." Daios stated before two glowing red knight piece appeared in his hand. "So here just hold over your heart and prepare yourself."

"Ok well, here we go." Says Hunter as he takes the knight pieces and puts them to his chest.

"Hunter Izayoi rise and take place as the knight in my service." Daios states as a black aura billowed from the pieces in Hunter's hand. The pieces slowly sank into Hunter's chest with a faint pulse of blue. "Welcome to the House of Albatros Hunter, Knight of Albatros. Now, do you want to meet the rest of my family?"

"Yes, I would." Says Hunter with twelve-midnight black bat-like wings burst forth from his back.

"So that proves that but you should be able to retract them into your back to keep them hidden we don't need you dying right off the bat now do we." Daios states with a small laugh.

"Got it, only show one pair of these wings." Says Hunter before concentrating on the black appendages causing five of the pairs to recede into his back followed soon by the last one.

"By the way two of the pawn will give you a little test and the other two I have under me, well they like to walk around nude. Also _**Don't try anything**_." Daios threatens as black energy flare around his right arm.

"Ok that doesn't bother me and I won't," Hunter replies casually.

"Good just be ready." Daios comments before snapping his fingers causing a pitch black runic circle with an intertwined serpent in the center to open under them. A flash of black is all that is seen before the alley is deserted again.

(in a hidden mansion in the underworld)

As Daios and Hunter appear in a grand foyer, a small crystal chandelier shedding light on paintings and a few suits of damaged armor Hunter's view is instantly filled with two very attractive girls, one with red hair and the other with white in rather revealing maid outfits

"A pleasure to meet you, ladies," Hunter states politely with a short bow, his eyes staying locked onto their eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, and good you passed our test."  
The girl with white hair states as the red hair beside her snaps her fingers as energy encased them and they appeared in simple blue jeans and black t-shirts

"We were just checking if you were a pervert or not." The red hair girl adds.

"Ok, I am most definitely not a pervert," Hunter replies lightly.

"Perfect you will be welcomed here, right Melody?" the white hair girl says with a smile.

"Yep Yuki" Melody's replies to Yuki comment.

"So now that that is out of the way, where are Asuka and Alison and are they clothed right now…..never mind." Daios started to asks before glancing down one of the halls. "Hunter, these two girls are Asuka Namika and Alison Daiko, who unfortunately don't like wearing clothes if at all possible." Daios says as he points to two teens girls walking into the foyer, one has orange hair in twin tails with two cat ears coming out of her head, and a cat's tail swishing behind her, and a very predominate C cup chest. While the other one has blond hair tied up in a ponytail, B cup breast, and a very faint yellow aura around her. Both of them were in nothing but their birthday suits. As they look over to the front of the area they see their leader with a new guy by him with the other two of the houses pawn. They then start heading towards the small group with smiles appearing on their faces.

'What is the deal with the blond her presence is different and that another one is a cat-girl which is very strange.' Hunter thought idly as the girls drew closer

"Master you back!" Asuka, the orange-haired cat girl, screamed as soon as she got within five feet of Daios. She broke into a sprint before tackling Daios to the ground as her tail flick back and forth very quickly.

"Yes yes Asuka I'm back for awhile so can you quickly get off me and meet the new member. Hunter Izayoi." Daios replies quickly while rubbing the very excited girl's head and snapping his fingers as loose white robes appeared around the two naked girls

A very quiet rumbling emits from Asuka as she gets up. "Hello I'm Asuka Namika, welcome to the family!"

"Yes welcome to the family sir. I'm Alison Daiko" the blond haired girl chimes in slightly.

"Well hello, both of you and thank you for accepting me into the house," Hunter replies while bowing again.

"So Asuka where Zuko, And is _She_ back yet?" Daios question as a very faint shudder ran through his back, which doesn't go unnoticed by Hunter.

"Zuko is in the training room trying to perfect a new technique and your queen will be back in a week, for what she has reported," Alison replies in a soft voice.

"So who is Zuko and who is the Queen," Hunter asked with confusion evident in his eyes.

"Zuko is my other bishop and the queen is Kuroka, speaking of which don't piss her off, _ever_ , it will be the last thing you do." Daios explained quietly while turning towards a hallway and begun walking. "This way Hunter we need to introduce you to Zuko."

"Lead the way." Hunter answer while falling into step with Daios.

As Daios and Hunter walk down the hallway they soon stopped in front of a massive metal door on the left side of the hall. Daios grabs the handle of the door and hauls the door to the side just as an arc of fire screams out, passing right passed Hunter's head.

"Zuko! What did I tell you about aiming at the mother fucking door." Daios states loudly as the sound of someone scrambling up can be heard from the room.

"Sorry milord just trying to get a new technique down pat." A male voice replied as Daios and Hunter enter. Standing in the middle of the room was a black haired teen with small flames swilling around his feet, the most prominent feature is the reddish scar covering his right side of his face.

"So Daios who's the new guy?" Zuko inquired as the flames dispersed into embers.

"Zuko this is our new knight, his name is Hunter Izayoi. Also, you are handling his training regiment." Daios replied easily while looking at the burnt and glowing patches scattered around the metal room.

"Of course Milord and Hunter was it, welcome to the House.?" Zuko states as he glances at Hunter.

"Yes and next time don't aim near the door." Says Hunter with a devious look on his face.

Zuko's eyes narrow slightly. "Buddy you just signed up for one hell of a region-."

"Hunter there is one very important rule in this house, you are even with everyone here except me but show some respect or I will handle your training," Daios stated as Zuko entire body paled.

"Anyways I should show you the main lounge where we hold most of our meetings," Daios commented as the duo left the bishop looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Ok lead the way Daios," Hunter responded.

Arriving at the rather large and ornate lounge on the other side of the main housing Daios froze as he sighted a younger women who had quite the scandalous body, clad in a black kimono with a red obi tying it but just barely. She also had two fuzzy black cat ears coming from the top of her long black hair and two black cat tails circling her waist

'Well shit this is not gonna be fun at all.' Daios thought while contemplating escape then remembered just who he was dealing with. "Ummm hi Kuroka your back early he…...he"

'So this is his queen, two cat-girls in one peerage that's interesting.' Hunter pondered as the cat ears twitched.

Slowly Kuroka's head turns to the voices only to see Daios, her _master,_ and some other male. Her eye's gained a very faint sparkle in them as she slowly shifts to a crouching position as she focused her power on her legs. "Well hello _Daios-kun_." She says calmly before unleashing the power and literally launching herself at the poor teen's chest, punching him through two walls all while wrapped around him in a hug.

"Goddamit Kuroka _**Abyssal cannon!**_ " Daios shouts before releasing a black energy spiral from his hand and straight into Kuroka. As the beam rockets pasted Hunter, he notices that Kuroka is stuck to the end of it before it barrels through the opposite wall.

As Daios left the hole Kuroka had made with him as the battering ram, he glances at the hole opposite. "Sorry about that she is quite possessive when she gets back from missions. Also pretty sure she get off on teasing me endlessly" Daios states to Hunter as the walls slowly repair themselves.

"Ok so stay out of her way then, got it." Hunter utter as his body shook slightly.

"Anyways I will show you to your room and you start training tomorrow morning, Also welcome to your new home Hunter." days pats hunters back before continuing

"Thank you and lead the way," Hunter answered while starting to follow.

(Five minutes later outside a wooden door.)

"Oh, right there is one more person you need to meet" Daios commented while handing Hunter a room key. "Also just saying make sure to lock your doors the girls are unpredictable at best."

"So who haven't I met other than one rook and four pawns, there is no one left based on what you told me about the peerage system." Hunter replied.

"Your are right but," Daios replies while materializing a black gauntlet with a massive black gem over his hand."You haven't met my partner." he finishes before Hunter sees a slitted red mark like that of a snake appear in the gem. "Um hello Apophis?"

The gauntlet flashed as chains shot out of the shadows around the two and wrapped around Hunter's forearms. "Yo Apophis what the fuck are you doing?" Daios shouted as energy begun running down the chains.

"Oh shit." Hunter utters as the energy reaches his hand. But nothing happened until the black aura dies down. Then Hunter felt power begin pouring from his arms as the chains shatter.

As the chains fall pitch black spiked gauntlets fade into existence on Hunter's arms. Gold line covered the entire surface as energy bloomed out of the hands and formed a sword and shield designed the same way.

"Okay, I now know what the fuck just happened. Apophis just force awakened your sacred gear." Daios responded softly.

" **Alduin, you're awake, say hello to your host you numbskull"** a dark raspy voice echoes out of the gauntlet on Daios's arm.

"Okay, okay who in the world is Alduin and what was that voice." Hunter posed as the gauntlets on his arms pulsed with black energy

"Okay so Alduin must be the spirit or soul in your gear and that voice was the being sealed in my Abyssal Blessing, Apophis," Daios replies while holding up his gauntlet, the eye like shape seemed to stare at Hunter.

"Ok, but what is a Sacred Gear exactly." Hunter inquired as he examined the gauntlets on his arms

"Sacred gears are magical artifacts be it weapons, armor, or items that were bestowed upon humanity from the biblical god," Daios explained as Abyssal Blessing faded. "But you will learn more soon, right now I need to go and deal with a very pissed Nekomata, which is gonna suck." Daios utter feebly while walking back towards the lounge.

"Ok good luck," Hunter calls out before inserting the key into the door and pulling it open revealing a simple room, ornate but not over the top.

'I wonder if I will ever meet a Nekomata.' Hunter thought as he looked around the room.

 **and that the new chapter one soo sorry for the long wait but life get busy real fast in the senior year of high school**

 **anyways star signing out**


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting of Peerages

Welcome to the second chapter of the house of Albatros please read and review

-Star and Hunter

Edit 7/19/16 small change with the house alias to stop the knowledge that the house survived the great war.

(the Next day in the ORC)

Issei and Kiba walk into the club room and take their normal positions

"Good now that everyone is here we can begin." Rias Gremory stated as she looked at the arrivals.

"I'm sorry to call you guys here on such short notice but I have some news that can end very badly if not taken to the utmost care." Her face slips into one of worry.

"What is it Rias?" Issei asked.

"As my brother has just told me we will be having two fallen angels from America coming here to the school to try to bridge the gap between the two factions, and Koneko bevelives she found another stray near the docks.

"""""WHAT!"""""

"Yes I well aware of the implications of this but from what my brother told me they are passive and have friended an entire devil house in North America." Rias stated while folding her hand in front of her.

"Are you sure that your brot-Rias what's that on your hand?" Issei started before stopping and pointing at her right hand.

"Umm what are….you….what the hell is that?" Rias tried to reply but stops and the small black magic circle on her right hand.

"I don't know but is it hurting you at all, I can try to tract it." Akeno asked while examining the small circle.

"Yes if you would please tract it we need to find out who caused this." Rias replied while looking at the circle which is starting to fade out.

"How could someone cast that without us noticing. Either way if it's harmful I will kick the person responsible ass." Issei assurted.

"I know you all will, but I will be contacting my brother about this." The crimson haired beauty replied

"Fine but we will be keeping an eye on it."

 **{Haha my it's been awhile since I've seen that}** A voice rings out from Issei's right hand.

"Ddraig you know what that thing is." Issei asked as all eyes turn to the green glow

 **{yes it is what is known as a seal of interest and can only be formed with permission from the person or a direct family member.}**

"I'm gonna kill my brother." Rias says quietly while a slight reddish aura surrounds her.

"Um Rias can you please calm down maybe it was someone else." Issei asked while backing away from the Gremory 'king'

"Fine but I will get answers from him." She state while drawing in the aura. "Anyways now that that's over we can celebrate our new bishop."

"Why thank you Rias but it's no problem." Aisa replies with a smile

"No I insist, Akeno can you get everyone some tea?"

"Sure." Akeno replies walking toward the kitchen in the ORC housing.

Unknown to all was the small black snake curled in the corner watching with intelligent eyes. Nor the red multicolored hawks outside the window. Both watching the events unfold.

(8:00 that evening)

"So Koneko do you have any theories about that seal?"

"No I don't but why does she have it?"

"Noooo idea but let's get these two contracts done, Also why did you come with me instead of going by a teleportation circle?"

Because the two are neighbors and I wanted a change of pace. Why do you have a problem with that num nuts."

"No not at all just curious." Issei replies quickly know Koneko temper.

"Well here we are see you soon." Issei tells Koneko before heading in for the contracts.

(Meanwhile in an abandon warehouse on the edge of the city.)

"Stary devil Albert you have tried to kill your master and have pursued the desires of your own heart above your master, therefor you have been sentenced to death." a black armor figure states upon entering the warehouse.

"HaHa I will enjoy eating your fresh." a very twisted figure that is shaped like a massive horned beast yells while rushing the armored person.

"Chains of the Abyss" The figure calmly states as a massive black circle opens below the stray devil misshapen feet. Before countless amounts of glowing black chains emerge out of the ground.

"AHHHHHH THE PAIN AHHHHHH!" The stray screams as the chains circle the devil turned beast.

"Your death will be at the hands of Rias Gremory. Hope she has pity on your soul and makes it quick." The figure states before turning and leaving.

"AHHHH IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

(20 minutes after they entered the contractors.)

Both Issei and Koneko exit the clients house both carrying a small box.

"Well that was easy and we both got a pact." Issei state happily

"Wow good job perv you managed to get a pact."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or happy."

"Let's just get back"

"That won't be necessary." Rias states exiting a magic circle.

"Woah what happened?" Issei asks quickly.

'Simple a stray has been sighted and we have a missive to kill it."

"Let's get this over with." Issei comments before stepping into a teleportation circle.

(Outside an abandoned warehouse)

"Well this looks like the place let's get this done." Issei states while looking at Rias.

"Okay Koneko greet them"

"AHHHH THE PAIN!" A very pained voice screams out from the warehouse.

"Shit come on let's go, Koneko," Rias motions to the petite girl.

"Right." Koneko walks up to the door and kicks it sending it flying across the room.

The members rush in only to stop in there tracks. In front of them is the stray devil wrap in glow black chains with a massive magic circle under the beast.

"What…..The…..Hell." Issei exclaims while having his jaw dropped to the floor.

"That the same sign as the circle on Rias's hand." Aisa exclaimed.

"Well this day is getting weirder and weirder." Issei mumbles while shaking his head.

"So it looks like someone found this devil before us but didn't kill it, If the person knew we were after it. Then why didn't they kill it?" Rias states as she eyes the bound stay. Well might as well finish this. Stray devil Albert you have been sentenced to death for going against your master's orders in pursuit for power." Rias states before unleashing a massive surge of crimson power annihilating the devil. Causing the black circle and chains to fade.

"So anyone have any theories on to who is doing this?" Rias asked as the group looked over the warehouse

"Nope, but I could guess that he or she is a devil, based on the remaining energy." Akeno states while examining the ground the circle was on

"Rias I have something over here." Kiba calls rings out from the other side of the warehouse. Causing everyone to quickly walk over to the knight. As they reach him they all notice two footprints slight blackening the ground, but the most important thing was a small piece of torn paper with the words 'Kouh academy' written on it.

"Well looks like the person had a goal does it not?" Issei states after reading the note.

"Yes it does, well nothing more we can do here let's head back, and make sure you be careful we don't know if this person is hostile or not." Rias commanded causing the group to leave and return to their respective dwellings.

(Meanwhile in the house of Albatros penthouse)

Daios sits back from the small plate of crystal smiling like, well a devil. 'Everything is falling nicely into place and if what rumors keep on hearing are true Riser will be here tomorrow speaking of which I need to talk to Sirzechs might as well bring Hunter and Kuroka.' Daios then gets up and fetches Kuroka from his room before knocking on Hunter's door.

"Hunter wake up we need to visit someone." Daios calls as he knocks on the door.

Hunter and Yoland wake up from Daios's call.

"All right give us a minute." Says Hunter as he gets up to go put on his hoodie and Yolanda gets up and puts on T-shirt and short shorts.

Hunter opens the door with Yolanda next to him staring straight at Daios as he waits for them.

"About time listen we will probably be leaving soon so get something to eat Hunter."

"Hey do you mind if Yolanda comes with."Asks Hunter

"No none at all i just need to send the request." Daios replies while holding up a small letter and summoning a small jet black cobra in his left palm. "Onyx take this to Sirzechs if you would please," The snake quickly rises his head with a quick nod before daios sets the letter on his coils after which the snake disappears in a puff of black smoke

This is done while Hunter and Yolanda both went and grabbed a poptart and started to devour them.

(meanwhile In the Germory mansion)

Sirzechs is sitting in his study when a black circle appeared and deposited a small black cobra wrapped around a letter. 'Well Daios must be making his move. This should be quite fun.' He thinks to himself as he takes the letter and opens it reading

Dear Sirzechs Lucifer

I wish to have an audience with you as soon as possible involving what we talked about last time. Also it might save your little sister from the asshole that is Riser Phenex. If you would please send back your response with Onyx here I would be delighted.

-Daios Albatros

As he finish the letter the smile on his face is the only sign he supports this. He then reaches to his desk drawer and takes out a small slip of paper writing

Dear Daios

You can come immediately as Riser is going to the human world tomorrow.

-Sirzechs

Sealing the letter his hands it back to the snake which promptly vanishes.

(Back at the penthouse)

As soon as Onyx reappears with a new letter he is awarded a small mouse thrown at him as Daios take the letter and rips it open and reads the letter. As soon as he finishes he calls out to the rest of the group going to see the king of the underworld.

"Kuroka, Yolanda, Hunter get your asses over here!" Daios calls from the living area

Hunter and Yolanda come over and stand next to Daios with Kuroka already by his side.

As soon as the group gathers Dios summons a transport circle and takes them to the study room of the Germory Mansion. As soon as the circle vanishes the entire group bows polity as Sirzechs eyes widen as he view the Albatros Queen and the other nekomata in the small group.

"Umm Daios you are aware that you have a SS class stray with you right, All of you just back away slowly while I call some guards." Sirzechs states as he starts to summon a communication circle before being stopped by Daios.

"Sirzechs meet my queen Kuroka, and even If you are the king of devil I will not stand by idle to a threat to my house." Daios states as he stare the devil king in the eyes. "Now let me introduce a new member to you and reintroduce Kuroka to you and explain what truly happened."

"Very well Daios Explain if you would." Sirzechs replies in slight defeat.

"Now let me introduce my newest rook Yolanda Kudou, and Kuroka my queen piece and hopefully by the end of this she is no longer considered a stray. As to why she killed her master all those years ago well she was protecting her little sister from her master and from what I heard had less than decent plans for the both of them."

At this Sirzechs mouth just drops. "So he was trying to do what exactly?"

"Well in short sell their bodies to the highest bidder for a night." Daios explain as Kuroka looks down to the floor.

"Well I will definitely clear that small problem but just a warning people will probably not trust you Kuroka." Sirzech states as he pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing on it. "So what the reason behind this visit?"

"Well to but it simply my house would like to challenge Riser to a rating game, the prize to our side being Rias release from the marriage and one of Risers pieces, Also your permission to pursue Rias for a relationship, His side would have the prize of the use of our peerage as he sees fit for 20 years."

Once again Sirzech is speechless. "You do know he has never lost a match right so why bet so much he is notorious for making his peerage a harem. No offense but you guys don't stand a chance.

"Well you're wrong there you see I'm not just a high class devil." Daios states as he rises his right arm causing Abyssal blessing to appear.

"Wait your the current Chaos Serpent Emperor, how the fuck did you keep that from me these last three years.

 **[Simple I hide my presence from everyone who Daios didn't what to know about me]** A raspy voice sounds from the gauntlet as the jewel glows a faint bluish red.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Apophis." Sirzechs states staring directly at the black gem.

 **[The same to you Sirzech]**

"So Now you guys stand a very good chance of winning so I will indorse this game. Now good night gentlemen, ladies." Sirzechs states as he returns to writing on the papers.

"Let's go guys we need to be ready for tomorrow." Daios states as he opens a portal and sends everyone back to the penthouse.

(6:00 sharp)

Daios snapped awake to find surprisingly only Kuroka sleeping at his side curled up into a little ball sleeping soundly. 'Payback time little Kuroka.' Daios though as he get out of the king sized bed without waking Kuroka and creeps over to grab a small bottle hot water while materialized his gauntlet. Invoking the Abyssal energy into the water causing it to change into abyssal water, water at insta-freeze temps while in liquid form, then taking a small dropper he fills it with the ice water before placing the bottle of extremely cold water down on the small deck. He then walks over to Kuroka and _lightly_ turns her over onto her back revealing her soft DD sized breasts as she sleeps in the nude Daios doesn't have to worry about getting her clothes off so he could do this to her. As soon as he nears the sleeping nekoshou he takes the dropper and puts it slightly above her right breast before squeezing ever so slightly causing a small drop to land on the nipple in the middle of the breast, the effect was instant and hilarious. The aforementioned nipple go hard as she jumps up with a pleasured moan before the cold hits causing her to literally jump up to the ceiling before falling back to the bed holding her breast and trying to warm the right one up. As she looked around the sound of laughter, Looking down she see Daios rolling on the ground with a tiny dropper in his hand.

"Daios you are a pervert." Kuroka stated with an adorable pout on her face.

"That is pay back of all the teasing these last few day, be glad I didn't drop one on down there, I might be a gentleman most of the time but payback is sweet music to my ears, Maybe I should try it on a different spot." Daios asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Realizing the danger she was in Kuroka tried to stop the incoming sensory torture "No please I will literally do anything you want just please don't?" Kuroka pleaded with a 'kicked kitten' look

"Fine." Daios stated as he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Don't tease me for two days straight."

"No anything but that please." Kuroka pleaded

"Nope now let's get dress it time to fuck up a pervert." Daios states as his gauntlet rematerialized and glows with raw power.

"Damnit you are too powerful for you know good how about you waste that energy on me." Kuroka states before paling at the sight of the dropper coming around in a horizontal arc releasing one water drop which strick her directly on the navel. Causing her the streik and jump into the warm cover. "Soo warm nya." Kuroka sign and starts to fall back to sleep.

"You know if you fall back to sleep you wouldn't be allowed back in here right." As soon the sentence finish the covers on the bed exploded as Kuroka launches her self across to the closet where she stores her battle clothes. Which are a pure black kimono with a deep red obi covering that is a black cloak with purple chains crisscrossing around a single paw print in the center of the hooded cloak

"I can never see her move that fast unless I threaten bed share privileges." Daios thought as he donned his battle gear which was a heavily padded undershirt and pants covering all that is a black hooded trench coat with faint scale designs covering the outside.

Hunter wakes with Yolanda laying naked with her boobs on his chest and her face right next to his face.

"Ok Yolanda wake up it is time." Says Hunter

"What is it" Says a very sleepy Yolanda

"We need to get ready to beat up Riser."

"Ok" Says Yolanda as she gets up and dresses in the standard battle wear, which is a black hooded cloak with silver chain design all over underneath is a black t-shirt with a black skirt.

While Hunter gets in his usual clothes but with the addition of a black hooded cape with gold chains criss crossing on the surface.

By this time a loud shriek is heard from next door.

"Sounds like Daios is torturing Kuroka."Says Hunter as Yolanda and him head to the living area.

(10 minutes later living area)

"So everyone know the plan?"

""Yes Daios"" The replies was unanimous

"Good Hakari be ready at anytime every else be on stand by."

(outside ORC after school)

"So Kiba why is the president mad?" Issei asked

"Trust me you'll see." Kiba answered cryptically as he opened the door

The first thing Issei smelt was what smelled like burnt sulfur. The next thing he saw was a Blond teen in a loose suit trying and failing to touch Rias boobs. That made Issei blood boil because Rias looked very uncomfortable but soon exploded. "Riser I will tell you this again I will not marry you!" Rias stood and moved away from the Blond teen.

"Well what you decided and what your father decides are two very different things. But will it be so bad being married to a member of the Phenex clan." Riser then smirked as he looked around the assembled group of Rias's peerage taking a particular perverted gaze at the female members. Just as he about to start talking a black circle appears to the side of the room stunning all the devils especially Rias's peerage as they recognized the symbol. Out of the circle a figure in a long black hooded cloak with green chains criss crossing around the entire cloak. As the figure looks around from behind an expressionless face mask made of a pure white material with a green tree scribed on the right side.

A surprisingly female voice rings out from beneath the hood. "Raiser Phenex I am here to issue a challenge on behalf of the House of Chains for a rating this evening, on such short notice we have directly asked SirZechs Lucifer to grant permission for the game, which he authorized and even forced the game to test the Phenex clan might before the wedding between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex." The female spook while holding out an envelope. as Riser took it and open the letter within his eyes widen as he saw the number of female he could do as he saw fit with for twenty whole years as he was sure to win and against a very low class peerage.

"Yes this will do good one final match before Riser settles down. I agree 7 o'clock is the start time hope you and this house of chains don't chicken out. Well my beautiful wife to be I must go and prepare to crush this weak peerage." At this Riser disappear in a torrent of flame and a bird screech. As Riser leave all eyes turn to the newcomer only to find the hood down revealing shoulder length sky blue hair while the hair is visible the face is still covered by the white mask.

"So who are you exactly and more importantly why did you challenge him he hasn't truly lost a game yet?" Rias asked the stranger from her desk after she sat down.

"Who am I?, Well you will find out who soon but my name is Life. And why well my master is a strange person, alway doing something spontaneous like this is nothing, i must return to him but you can watch the match, it will be broadcasted."

With that another magic circle opens and the girl quietly steps through leaving the shell shock devil wondering who the fuck was that.

(6:45 in the penthouse)

The entirety of the house of "Chains" Sat waiting for the queen of Annihilation aka Grayfia Gremory, Sirzechs wife and queen to take them to the battlefield which in a twist of fate was Kouh a crimson circle appears in the middle of the room revealing thee grey haired Queen, as soon as she appeared everyone stood up slinetly and donned pure white masks.

"Everyone ready?"

"We're all ready."

As soon as the group replies Grayfia opens a portal spell and transport them to the ORC within the game arena.

"You have 5 minutes before the game begins."With those parting words she leaves through another portal leaving the House to itself.

"So Daios you are taking the field right ways right." Kuroka asked as she readjust her cloak.

"Yes I am Kuroka and I'm gonna enjoy trashing we're about to deliver to this idiot." Daios states with violent glee as Abyssal blessing forms on his right arm.

"That is five minutes to much." Says hunter as his Aegis Siphon appears in the form of two gauntlets that are black with gold outlining.

" _The rating game between the House of Phenex and the House of Chains will now begin."_

Grayfia voice echoes across the arena. Instantly the entire group sets out leaving only Rina to stop pawns from getting promotion. As they near the sport field Daios and Hunter spy Riser's knights with two of his pawns and a blonde bishop, as Daios know is Ravel Phenex Riser little sister.

"You and I are gonna take the knights, Yuki, Alison handle the pawns" Daios states as the enemies take sight in them, their eyes widening then start smirking.

'How cute they think they can take us on.'

"Knights of Riser we challenge you to a duel.'

A Brown haired knight steps forward from the black haired knight she was standing by. "Who shall face us or are you to scared to face the immortal phoenix!" She shouts at them while drawing her longsword as the black haired one steps forward and draws a massive great sword from her back.

"Drake you want some action?" Daios asked Hunter.

"Sure thing Darkness." replies Hunter

"Perfect ladies me and Drake here will face you." Daios states as he crotch on his right knee. "Lord of the abyss, chaos incarnate, lend me your fangs." Daios recites as a pure black circle appears on the ground in front of him which a five foot long chained greatsword rises up. The blade is pure black with red edges and a red serpent sigil running from the middle of the blade to the tip of the sword.

"Knights of Phenex I will give a handicap I will not fight you seriously." Says Hunter to the knights.

"WHAT! How dare you insult us Siris handle the weakling with that greatsword, The asshole is mine." The brown haired knight told the black haired knight.

"Fine let's just hurry this up Karlamine." Siris replies as she steps towards Daios. "Oi what's your piece fool." She asks with a smirk.

"Well my piece is the king so give me some entertainment." Daios replied causing Sirius to turn white as bone just before Daios rushes her with a horizontal swing. She quickly rises her zweihander to block but as soon as Daios blade touches her blade the sound of metal tearing fills the field as it is sliced in half. As soon as the black blade clears the stump of the former weapon Daios quickly spins and knocks her out with a pommel to the forehead

(as this is happening)

"Karlamine come at me fully prepared to die." Hunter says to the knight

"Cockiness will get you no wear with me weakling."

 _Phenex knight retired_ Grayfia voice echoes across the battlefield. Causing Karlamine to glance only to find Daios calmly holding his greatsword on his shoulders.

"H-H-How!? Explain now or get destroyed."

"Both of you are simply to weak in comparison to us."

"Winter handle the pawns please" Daios commanded as one of the other shorter figures turn and raised a hand causing a ice blue circle to appear before shooting out two light blue balls of energy which on contact with the pawns freezing them completely before they disappeared into blue energy.

 _Two Phenex pawns retired._

"W-W-Who are you people" Karlamine asked as she backs away slightly.

"Your worst nightmare and I will say again come at me fully prepared to die."

"Fine I will still retire you!" Karlamine shout as she draws her sword and rushes Hunter with a right diagonal strike. As soon as the sword was in reach Hunter grabbed it and shattered it.

"Damn you!" SHe screams as she drew her dagger and make an attempt at a side slash. Hunter then grabs the dagger and shatters it as well following that he grabs her right shoulder with his left hand and does a full force punch to the gut.

"So how does it feel to fight a knight fighting like a rook." Says Hunter as he is about to make the second blow that would knock her out.

"W-What?" That was the only thing she could say before collapsing and disappearing in a flurry of blue particles.

 _Phenex knight retired_

"Everyone group up we're heading to the student council room, Melovence handle anyone outside as for the bishop hiding over there come on out!" Daios call his group to him before pointing over to a group of tree in which behind one is a faint blonde color. The person in with this blonde color steps out with a small fireball shooting out of her hands straight at the assembled group.

"Well shit. Chain wall form." Daios calls out causing a five foot line in front of the group erupts in chain quickly forming a wall blocking the fireball. "Okay Fireprince handle her." As soon as the command left his mouth twin fire chains flew straight to the teen wrapping her wrist and pulling her to the group.

"Let me go I am a Phenex and my brother will kill you for this!" The short blonde yells as she i held by the chains in front of the group.

"Your brother has no help here _Ravel_." Daios states as he crouches infront of the bond girl.

"How do you know my name." Ravel asked with shock in her eyes.

"Simple I do my homework." Daios replies before reaching for her neck and pinching a pressure point. Causing the girl to retire

 _Phenex bishop retired_

"As I was saying Malevolence find any strugglers. Now everyone stand back. And Life view out sheild please."

Hikari quickly summons a green sphere blocking all view while everyone else steps back. Daios stabs his sword void edge into the ground before materializing a black energy sphere. " **ABYSSAL CANNON!"** Out of the gauntlet a massive black beam streaks out shattering the barrier and rushing towards the new school house cutting a clean circle in the building. Revealing Riser and his other bishop staring out the hole in complete shock. The edge of the beam cutting of a very small point off of Risers hair.

"So you gonna stay in there or are you gonna come out in fight Riser Phenex."

"Riser doesn't appreciate you cutting his hair." Riser states as he spreads his fire wing and rushes straight towards Daios.

"Everyone out Drake you know what to do! Abyssal Dome." Daios states as a massive pure black dome encircles the new school building. As the entire rest of Daios peerage leave the dome Riser tries to punch him in the face only to have his hand caught and then thrown back into the hole in the build.

"So Rises do you know who you facing. If not let me inform you I am Darkness The Chaos Serpent Emperor." Daios yells as he lift the black gauntlet above his head.

"It's no matter Riser is part of the Phenex clan you have no chance to win." Riser replies as he get out of the hole.

 _Two Phenex rook retired 4 Phenex pawns retire_

"True you are part of the phenex clan but what happens when your flames are put out? By the way that's some food for thought. Abyssal Blessing Balance Breaker, Great Serpent Mail." Daios yells out as he is covered in black energy. As the energy fades away Daios is clad in pitch black armor with sharp edges and a snake on the helmet. Adoring thee armor are silver snake patterns all across the surface. Extending out the back between the shoulder blades is a 7 foot long tail which faintly glows red within the lines of the scales.

" **Abyssal Cannon"** Daios calls out shooting another beam smaller this time straight at Riser. Riser quickly dodges only to be meet with Daios directly by his face with massive black energy wings behind him. The only thing abnormal is the small bottle with water in it. "Time to make your flames smolder weakling." Daios comments before hurling the bottle's content straight into Risers chest. Instantly freezing his chest and extinguishing his flame wings causing him to fall to the floor face first. "Nighty night Riser I win." Daios states as he land feet first on his back and punching a pressure point knocking him unconscious. Which causes him to disappear into blue light. As soon as he disappears Daios deactivates Abyssal blessing before dispersing the dome.

 _Phenex king retired. The win is the house of Chains._

Daios quickly regroups with his peerage and transport all of them back to the penthouse.

(meanwhile ORC)

Everyone just stared at the scene. Not able to comprehend what just happened.

"H-how? They just won like the opponents where nothing." Rias stuttered out

"I don't know president but let's hope we never anger them." Akeno add dumbfounded.

As a Gremory circle appeared and Sirzech walks out catching the stares of the entire room.

"Brother what are you doing here." Rias asks confused.

"Oh I'm just here to deliver the news that your engagement with Riser is null and void, now if you would excuse me I need to go and talk to the winners to finalize the prize as per the deal made between the two." He replies while reopening a transport gate.

"Wait why is it off? Don't get me wrong I'm overjoy but why was it called off?"

"Simple Rias The house of Chain had it in their prize that the engagement was called off, and seeing as they won the contract was voided." Sirzech answers swiftly before turning to the magic circle.

"Wait can I come with to give my thanks?" Rias asked in a hurried tone.

"Sure I don't see why you couldn't." Sirzech replied with a smile. "Might as well bring everyone."

At this everyone got up and walked over before teleporting into the penthouse

(penthouse the living area)

The entire peerage excluding Daios was relaxing after the 'battle' if you could call it that. When the gremory circle appear and deposited Sirzechs and Rias's peerage. Which found themselves the center of attention. As their gaze wanders Keneko suddenly stood shocked still as did Kuroka when their gazes met. This awkward silence that followed last about two minutes before a resounding smack is heard from one of the side hallways. As all of the stares in the room snap to the noise only to see a tall teen with dark silver haired in the end phase of a facepalm.

"Okay what the fuck is going on." The dark haired teen asked.

"Well Daios my little sister wanted to say thank you for freeing her." Sirzech replied stepping to the side to reveal a faintly blushing Rias staring at the teen.

"And you didn't think for one second who my queen is did you Zechs?" Daios asked in a very irritated manner, motion to the frozen staring match.

"I might have forgotten about that small detail." He replied scratching the back of his head.

"Well what's done is done might as well introduce ourselves. Go ahead and have a seat this might take while." Daios states walking over and standing behind the rest of the residents of the penthouse while the others took a seat across from them." Well to begin My name is Daios Chain Head of the House of Chains, pleasure to meet you all." Daios introduced himself as he walks behind Kuroka and shakes her slightly.

"Eh...Wait what oh sorry My name is Kuroka. Queen of the house." Kuroka state before returning her attention to her lost little sister.

Hikari Morika bishop pleased to meet you." Hikari Introduce herself quickly trying to avoid the perverted gaze of Rias's pawn.

"Zuko Shozen. Fire Bishop glad to make your acquaintance." Zuko states presently.

"Hunter Izayoi the knight pleasure to make your acquaintance." States Hunter

"Rina Aliko It's a pleasure."

"Yolanda Kudou I'm a pretty new rook."

"Melody Hollowick and boy you better turn that gaze somewhere else." Melody states staring right into Issei's eyes causing him to flinch.

"Yuki Maki Ice pawn It's a pleasant surprise to met you today."

"Asuka Namika."

"Alison Daiko It's truly a great pleasure to meet you all."

As the last girl introduces herself all eyes of the visited group widen at the holy aura surrounding her.

"Umm Daios Why does Alison have a holy aura around her, does she have a holy sacred gear?" Sirzechs asked out of curiosity

"Ummm no Alison show them." At that command Aliso open her two pairs of wings which on the bottom was the seat of devil wings but what caused the visiting group jaws to drop was the set of pure white wings that made up the top pair.

"A-A turn angel that didn't fall, HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?" Sirzech almost exploded.

"Extreme circumstances and a mutation piece infused with holy power." Daios deadpanned. "Now that we had introduction could you also introduce yourselves?" Daios asked motioning to Rias group.

"You do make a good point and you did stop that mega asshole so sure, I'm Rias Gremory pleasures all mine."

The black hair teen stepped forward. "I'm Akeno Himejima."

Next the innocent looking blonde. "I'm Asia Argento."

"Kida Yuuto at you service."

"Koneko Toujou." The little white haired girl deadpanned.

"Issei Hyoudou and I must say Daios you have quick a good selection I'm envious." Issei stated while looking around in a non concealed perverted look only to stop at Daios who had a black gauntlet pulsing in raw power pointed at him. In which his response was a visible gulp and him hiding behind Rias.

"Issei Hyoudou I will not stand for any comments of that nature directed towards my house, my family. Do I make myself clear."

"And what can you do to stop me. I'm the red dragon emperor." Issei stated confidently stepping out from behind Rias.

Hunter then at the same moment moves almost faster than anyone can see, got behind Issei with a dragon styled sword at his side.

"This is what we can do to stop you." Says Hunter

"Apophis if you would please explain." Daios asked looking at his black gauntlet, Which started to glow before a raspy voice rang out to the room.

 **[Ddraig you should teach your partner some better manners when talking to his betters]**

As soon as this sentence finishes a green orb lights up on Issei's hand **.**

 **{Lord Apophis I wasn't aware you had a host I must apologize for my partners**

 **Manners he is a true idiot sometimes}**

"What do you mean Ddraig we could take him, and I'm not a idiot." Issei stated while staring at the orb.

 **{no you couldn't Apophis is the primordial being of chaos even if I was in my body I couldn't stand up to him.}**

"Besides you would have to fight me first."Says Hunter as his gauntlets appear.

"Anyways I believe there is one problem that needs resolve but Kuroka is in a near indefinite staring contest with her it can wait, if you would excuse me Sirzechs, Lady Rias I have matters to attend, urgent matters." Daios states before turning to one of the branching hallways only to stop. "Well fuck." As Daios states as a rather mature teen walks in from the hallway Daios turned. Her black hair, that goes down to her waist, sways back and forth, violet eyes scanning the room before landing on Rias causing the teen to recoil for no reason in her mind. It was Issei that reacted first spitting out a name with so much hatred it would seem as if she killed him, that wasn't far from the truth.

"Raynare."

 **Sorry folks your trip has ended in a cliffhanger tune in next chapter of dragon ba- wait wrong anime on the next chapter of The house of Albatros**

 **-Star**


	3. Chapter 3 shit hits the fan

**(star)Welcome back to chapter three of The House of Albatros.**

 **(hunter) Also known as the shit storm chapter.**

 **(star) agreed now on with the story and be prepared.**

"Raynare." Issei's growled out as the boosted gear materialize and started boosting with a green glow coming from the middle jewel. As Issei raises his hand he notices a ice cold feeling on his left shoulder which as he turns is revealed a black sword resting broad side on his shoulder just before he feels all the power from boosted gear disappear.

"Don't you dare move Issei." Says Hunter still draining Issei energy with his sword with his black shield resting on his left arm.

"Everyone just put down your weapons and let me explain." Daios states as Abyssal blessing materializes on his right hand as he holds it in front of his chest.

"Why should we she did kill me." Issei stated as he glared daggers at Raynare who by now has backed away fearfully.

"I agree She did kill my cute pawn." Rias added as destruction magic started to gather only for a purple runic octagon to form over the energy dispersing it. Rias looks over at the couch in which Kuroka states only to find a small purple octagon hovering over her outstretched hand

"Thanks Kuroka now will everyone stop and listen." Daios states getting visibly angry causing everyone in his peerage besides Hunter and Kuroka to pale but Kuroka breaks eye contact with Koneko only to look at Daios lustfully.

"How about everyone stop or I will use my balance breaker and stop you all." Says Hunter with a smile that would indicate he wanted them to try.

 **[Hi there Ddraig remember me]** A voice rumbles in a deep gravely voice out of the two weapons in Hunter's hand.

 **[ALDUIN you're here to?]** Ddraig voice echos out of the boosted gear.

 **[You know things happened and well I ended up becoming a sacred gear same as you however Hunter is my first host.]** Alduin explains

 **[Really how?]**

"We don't have time for a backstory. Now will you people please PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPONS!" Daios yelled as his entire right arm is encased within black armor with a snake vinyl pulsing with power on the spiked shoulder pad just before a wave of pure raw power rips away from him causing his peerage members to brace and Sirzechs to form a shield around the visiting group.

"Daios calm down a little friendly fight won't hurt anyone as long as I don't hurt anyone too bad." Says Hunter smiling.

"Hunter don't need your shit, You Red Dragon Emperor." Daios states pointing toward Issei. "Deactivate your Boosted Gear. True she did kill you but don't you notice you're scaring the poor girl who just woke up with amnesia." Daios stated as the shoulder armor disappeared.

"Uh?" Issei only stare dumbly as his gear disappeared before looking at the fallen angel only to notice she is hiding behind Daios with tears streaming down her face. Which Issei only reaction is to stare back at Daios with a mindblown expression "Amnesia? You can't be serious she must be playing you guys to escape."

"How could she if she must of just woken up and walked out here with the confused expression before you guys started through death threats, And for the best part one of our pawns would've sensed any hostile intent and she only sensed some from you and Lady Rias. Also I would have sensed it considering the fact she one of my pawns." Daios stated as he put a hand on Reynares head, which she looks up at him with a slightly happy expression

"Thank you." Raynare stated in a barely audible voice before hiding behind Daios once more.

"And that's why I was pissed she should have been put in such a scarring experience considering the face she just came to from her mini coma." Daios mumble to himself before turning back to Issei and Rias. "Well what do you have to say for yourselves?"

At this Rias blushed and Issei looks chest fallen. "Though so, Hikari can you please take Raynare back to the medical room and try to calm her down."

After Daios asked Hikari get up and moves to Raynare slinging an arm around her shoulders before leading her down the hall she came from.

"H-How did she survive I though I completely destroyed her?" Rias asked looking down because of the possible scarring she could have inflicted.

"Simple she didn't but I called in to favors after she died one to see her past that was the first one then after I saw exactly what happened to that poor girl I called in another to revive her with near complete amnesia and as one of my remaining pawn pieces."

"So let me get this straight you actually revive someone from _non existence_ after looking into her past" Sirzech asked with a curious expression. "If I'm right only one being has that kind of power and if so how and the hell did you get into contact with him."

"That is something for no one to know and us to not to tell."Answers Hunter

"Knowing you two I know I can't get it out of you." Sirzech stated before showing an evil smirk which Daios notices and pales a bit. "Since you won the rating game you will have the free choice of one of Risers pieces and as for permission, granted." Sirzech stated earning know glaces to Daios and confused stares of the visiting group. Along with a nervous chuckle from Daios. "As for what pieces Riser has recovered enough to compose a list of all the pros and cons of his piece for you. You have humbled him quite a bit." Sirzech then take out a small piece of paper and walking up to Daios handing him the note. As Daios open the note and reads the first line.

 _Yubelluna the bomb queen great in a- [Warning actual contents to graphic for a light novel have a great time with the rest of the story] (Hunter Out)_

That was all Daios read before the paper turned black and disintegrated into ash.

"Ravel Phenex and I need her Bishop piece out of her."

"That will be done anyways we have all taken enough of your time we will leave you to your victory celebration." Sirzechs stated as he opened a transport circle ushering out Rias and the rest of her peerage

"Very well Sirzechs I will be seeing you soon and I'm sorry for my earlier outbursts." Daios stated with a slight bow towards the current Lucifer.

"No problem take care Daios and you better look after my sister." Sirzech stated in a killing intent filled voice.

"No problem Sir." Daios replied with a sarcastic salute as Sirzechs left and the circle closes.

"Shirone I have finally found you after so long I will get you in this awwww!" Kuroka mumbled as plan filtered through her brain before Daios pinched her in the side of the neck causing her to blush and let out a slight moan.

"Maybe I will beat the shit out of you next time Issei." Says Hunter Smiling

"Why am I not surprised but you might have to get in line after me and those two." Daios commented pointing to Melody and Yuki who were seething at the perverted look that Issei had given them.

"Of course the girls can completely annihilate him first." Says Hunter.

"Perfect" The girls replied in unison their anger dropping

"Okay now everyone I need to handle an emotionally scarred fallen devil to deal with you guy are free to do what you want. Alison if you would please help with this" Daios asked before turning and walking down the hall in which Alison quickly follows.

"Well I going to go to sleep." Says Hunter as Yolanda follows with him to his room.

(within the medical room)

As Daios enters he immediately notices Raynare slightly shaking as Hikari tries to comfort her as she slowly rubs the fallen's back.

'Damn that idiot, this is gonna take forever to get this resolved' Daios thought as he approached and claimed the spot to the right before tapping Raynare on the shoulder. "Raynare"

As Raynare turn she see the man Daios sitting next to her and see as he defended her she did the most logical thing in her mind hug him. Which she did as she turn toward Daios she quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled herself to him while tears started rolling down her cheeks "W-Why….were they…..all so-o mean." She manage to sputter out.

"Well it's not entirely unjustified see as they didn't know you lost most of the 'evil' memories but if you what I can explain what happened" Daios stated as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes please I need to find out why so I can try to fix it." She replied

"Before Apophis retrieved you, you might of killed the brown haired pervert and then tried to take the blonde girl Asia's sacred gear and killed her in the process. Luckily both of them were saved by Rias Gremory. So after awhile you can hopefully apologize and put it behind you. Just know that we are behind you as your new family remember that." Daios said as he brought the tear plagued fallen into a hug before releasing her and getting up.

"T-Thank you Daios and thanks Hikari." Raynare replied as Daios left the room followed by Hikari after a quick embrace with the fallen.

(Ten mintues later time 11:36)

'Well hopefully that stops any more scarring on that poor girl.' Daios thought as he enter his room and then into his bathroom quickly making a small beaker full of Abyssal water and pulling the small dropper from the morning. Leaving the water he quickly switches to his night clothes which are a white t-shirt and a pair of black shorts before heading to bed with the water in hand. After settling into the bed with the lights off. He waited two minutes with the water at the ready. Noticing the closest door opening slightly and two hazel eye sneak out slow towards the bed, about five feet from the bed the figure leaps causing Daios to spring into action and lob a single drop of water(Then quickly putting the water on the nightstand striking the figure directly in the stomach. Causing The figure let out a sharp female nya before dropping into the bed on Daios on his right. The female quickly went under the covers and latched onto Daios right shivering and rubbing his arm with her soft breasts.

"So you've learned your lesson Kuroka?" Daios asked at the shivering kitty glue to his side.

"Yes Daios, now please warm me up?" The neko asked in a sincere tone as she cuddled up more to his arm.

"Fine but don't try anything." Daios replies as he turns on his side and pulls Kuroka close with her head resting just below his. A soon as he does Kuroka quickly gets as close as possible and starts to purr lightly.

"You know you almost always get your way and I just figured out why."

"Why so nya?"

"Simple I care for you and you make my life all the more interesting if not more annoying with so tensing."

"Well you know the only way to stop it _Daios_." Kuroka states while looking at Daios while attempting a seductive smirk. And slightly running her hand down his back.

"Hell regiment" Daios states in a monotone. To which she visibly pales and stops all movement before quickly hugging Daios as close a possible shivering at the threat.

"Just kidding my queen just kidding." Daios states as he settle down for a hopefully peaceful night.

(12:00)

Yuki was walking back from the kitchen after getting a small night snake when she walks into what she believed was her room before noticing Hunterr sleeping with a _naked Yolanda._ At this a soft red glow appeared on her chest from behind the icy blue nightgown she was wearing before a medium size ball of ice formed in her hand which she quickly whipped at Hunters sleeping form, but overcalculated and the ice ball tore through the wall into Daios room. But she didn't think nothing of it as she reformed another ball and whipped it at his leg that was getting close to the naked form of Yolanda. The ice ball striking the left leg straight in the thigh snapping him awake. Hunter then immediately forms a big ball of electricity and though it at Yuki. In response Yuki forms a barrier of ice that deflects the shot into the ceiling.

"I thought you were different _Knight_." Yuki states as she tries to form another barrier of ice but can't.

Hunter then throws his sword directly past Yuki's head before saying "Well for one it was her choice to come in here all the time and if you want to complain go look at Daios."

"Still Why is she _naked?_ " Yuki asked as she glared at Hunter.

"For one ask her when sh-." And that when the kill intent floored the room causing both Hunter, Yuki and the now awake Yolanda stare at the hole in the wall that's glowing _purple_. But what Yuki can't see is the raging darkness behind the also quickly puts his shield in front of him and Yolanda from the direction of the hole. As the glow brightens to a eye hurting degree before cutting of and standing in the hole is a still very nude and now extremely pissed Kuroka but what put fear into Yuki heart was the purple torrent that surrounded her

"Good luck Yuki this is why you don't shoot things next door to Daios." Says Hunter keeping Yolanda safe with him behind the shield. And that's when the darkness flowed from around the purple as it slow spread around the room. As Kuroka smiled evilly and started toward The frozen pawn of ice, Daios stepped out of the hole surrounded with a cloak of black formless energy staring directly at Hunter.

"Hey the pawn went on the shooting frenze." Explained Hunter to Daios

"Still what did I say about fighting and from what that sword buried in the wall over there and the smell of ozone you used both your sacred gear and your lightning."

"The lightning is my reaction to getting woken up by being shot at the sword was precision thrown as a warning."

"What did I say about fighting The lightning i understand but you had no need for the sword. You could've ended Yuki's life tonight if that was miscalculated." Daios stated as he looked over to see Yuki getting towed away by Kuroka.

"She was about to try another shot and I never miss with my sword ever."

"NEVER get over confident in your abilities for it take one mistake and we will have to bury one of our own understand?" The expression Daios wore promised pain.

"Let's just head back to bed."

"Agreed." Daios stated as he walked back through the hole. "Kuroka come on." At this Kuroka bounded through the hole before Daios spoke one last time. "Tomorrow and the next few days Yuki have two hell regiments and you have three. The extra one to stop any and all ignorance." At this the hole in the wall closed and Yuki just silently walked out of the room a dead expression on her face.

(Within Daios room)

"Daios and Kuroka after drying the sheets with magic get back into the comfortable position that they were in before the ice crash through.

"Damn it this is why we need better locks of name plates." Daios states while resting his head on Kuroka trying to calm her down.

"I agree nya, But I will enjoy the training tomorrow." Kuroka stated as she nuzzled Daios chest through his shirt. "Soooo warm."

"Silly kitty." Daios commented as he scratched behind her left ear enticing a purr and a light moan. 'Damn her ear must be sensitive.'

'I just have a feeling that tomorrow is gonna be bad so live in the present." Daios tough as he looked down at the now calm nekoshou that had faithfully assisted him in his endeavors. "So be like a devil, be greedy' Daios though as he prepared for something he never thought he would do. "Kuroka."

"Yes Dai-mmm." Kuroka started to say before her eyes widen as Daios lightly pressed his lips to hers. After a few second to comprehend the shock that he recuperated her true feeling of love she held for him before she melted into the light kiss as her entire body was set alight and ablaze before she tried to deepen it but Daios refused her.

"Daios….I-I" Kuroka couldn't even form sentences at this point for the man she loved had just kissed her. She hadn't look at Daios as just a strong parent for her race for years now. Now she looked at him as a life long partner, And if he wanted to he could have more mates, she didn't care as long as she had him. And it was the nature of both devils and nekoshou to take more than one. Who was she to deny him that. So instead of talking she released him pushed him to his back and quite firmly claimed on top of him before resting her head on his right, right beside his neck directly on top of him as she intertwined her legs with his as she purred out of sheer happiness. She wasn't even horny right now she only could be happy but she had to ask. "Why did you do that nya?" Kuroka asked in the most quite,soft,and innocent voice Daios had ever heard from her before pondering her question for not even a second.

"Because living in the past is no life nor is living for the future, so I live in the present and tonight when I took the ice magic to the face I saw how you reacted, The look of concern and affection shocked me. Kuroka, you don't see me just as a strong parent anymore do you."

"Ever since we first met when my old king order your death, How you incapacitated anyone who stood in your way which was the entire peerage beside me and Shirone before _slicing the bastard's head off_. You saved me and my little sister. From then on I viewed you as a mate and when you offered safe haven in the form of the house of Albatros as your first piece and queen. I truly thought I had you. That my race was saved, But you didn't take me when I offered myself to you for your pleasure. You instead threw clothes at me and made me promise to look beyond strength and three years after that, One year ago I finally saw the truth behind the words. I saw passed your strength and saw your true loyal, caring, headstrong, stubborn as an ox. Ever since events at the black raven outpost I knew I had only wanted you as a mate for my race. That night your sister died defending us and I saw your grief, despair as she passed from this world. Moments before you when into juggernaut drive I knew I wasn't just in love with you. I was bond to you already, I had unconsciously staked my claim as one of your life long mate and to answer your question yes I view you not as a strong mate but I view you as my one true mate and when you kissed me I felt the bond take hold. So Daios I am forever bound to you and only you. And rest assured I will be faithful to only you. man, women, hell, and heaven be damned." Kuroka spilled three years worth of emotion from that speech if the tears pouring down from her eyes were any indication. But there was the look of pure affection, love, and happiness.

(Small switch of pov first person kuroka)

'I couldn't look him in the eye as too many emotions flew throughout his silver orbs. I knew I shouldn't have done this it has ruin our friendship. I truly can't live without him. I had to stay close by him now there wasn't no turning back. Maybe if I pretend I was teasing him and then my train of thought stops as his soft lips came to rest over mind in a quick kiss that stopped my heart.

(POV REGULAR)

As Daios stop Kuroka thought before he spoke two things that destroyed any and all doubts she had.

"Kuroka never doubt yourself or I will destroy those doubts. I promise I will not lose you. I have learnt the lesson to well to lose another person in my life. And I will fill your wish my beautiful neko eventually when we are in the most peaceful position possible in the world." With this Daios gave her one more kiss before snuggling up to her as she nuzzled into his chest.

 **(A/N Suggestion for music for the upcoming battles)**

 **[Nickelback The hammer's coming down]**

 **[Nightcore dragon king]**

 **[Avenged sevenfold this means war nightcored]**

(5:50)

Daios eye slow open to a sea of black hair and the feeling of his arms wrapped around something very soft and warm. He almost freaked out before remembering last night and the revelation shared between him and his queen Kuroka.'Damn that really happened. I really was blind.' Daios thought as he stared down at the sleeping women held in his arms. As she slowly and carefully started to rub her back causing her to fidget.

"Nyyyyaaa." Kuroka let out light meow-like moan as she subconsciously leaned into his touch. Just before her hazel eye open slightly. "So getting all touchy feely after luring an innocent maiden into your bed." She states looking up at Daios with a lustful gaze.

"But I wouldn't get that way if that 'innocent' maiden wasn't so attractive hmm." Daios replied with a victorious smirk as he takes his hand away from her well muscled back. In which Kuroka only stares back with a weaponized pout.

"You are no fun." Kuroka stated pouting before detaching herself from Daios side before sitting up with no shame in showing the one she chosen her full glory. As she sits up she also turns towards the high class devil as ever so slightly shake causing her chest to sway.

"No it's just I have sheer power of control to stop myself." Daios replies back. "But I can't say I don't enjoy the view." He adds while giving Kuroka a glance that would cause most women to slap the giver of the glance. Just as Daios moves to gets up his eye narrow as he feels one of the many detection wards all around the base go off. At this Abyssal Blessing materializes before darkness over flows the room removing all the light and leaving only darkness.

(5:50)

Hunter eyes open to brown ears in front of him and the feeling of his arms wrapped around something soft and warm along with a tail wrapped around his arm. Hunter remembered how last night went and settle in. 'Well that ended up better than I feared but worse than I hoped.' Thought Hunter as Yolanda opened her red eyes. "Good morning Hunter" said Yolanda as she got up and got dressed. Hunter also got dressed. "Ready to go." Hunter asked as he looks over to Yolanda who just finished putting on a light blouse

"Ye-" Yolanda tried to reply before the sound of smashing wood from outside cuts her off.

(5:50 outside the apartment)

The elite stray exorcist strike team readies a berching spell to gain access to 'stray devils hideout' to eradicate the devils to prepare for Kokabiel's plan for the two heiresses in the territory.

"Okay the spell is set let's get this done with." The leader states as he activated the spell releasing the seal on the doors. "Move in and kill all strays in sight." He commands as the five others within the strike team readies their light swords before entering and instantly going to the bedrooms area with the massive penthouse complex. Just as they pass the third door down the line the sound of shifting metal is heard from within. Causing one of the underling of the group to stop and reach for the door before a black gauntlet burst from the door and wraps itself around the closest ones throat before wrenching the poor soul backwards into the darkness that seemed to be leaking from the hole. Before the sound of a sword being drawn and then followed by the sound of metal slicing into flesh as two red ord appear staring out into the hallway from the hall as the rest of the group turns around to retreat into a better position in the main living area but as the last one in the group turns back the door right beside the one with the hole in it flies off it hings and embedded itself into the opposite wall completely. Causing cracks to spread out along the wall as a Devil steps out in a white shirt and with a black hoodie and jeans with two black and gold gauntlets with a dragon detailed shield held in one hand and a sword with same colors in the other. As he catches sight of the fleeing team he swings the sword in an upwards swing before releasing causing to to sail right into the chest cavity of the idiot who turn around. After the sword make contact the exorcist could only stare as the door with the hole in it flies off it own hinges before shattering on the wall and out of the door a black armored figure walks out with it's helmet's eye blazing a infernal red. That was all the man could see before his soul and life left his body.

"Well, well, well this is gonna be fun isn't it Hunter. Shall we allow the Hell Cat Queen have her fun?" Daios asked from within his balance breaker.

"Sure I have no problem with it." Says Hunter as he wipes the blood from his sword.

"Kuroka come here please." Daios asked into the black hole held within his room as his balance breaker disabled, just before Kuroka walks out in her regular kimono and her expression show one thing, pure uncheck, unwithheld, and unbridled _**Fury**_. "Do you want to show these fools why they don't mess with this family?"

Kuroka only smiles a smile she saves for battle were her teasing fun smile and side were locked away and her cold sadistic side came out. "Certainly Daios I would be delighted to end these _miserable tiny existences._ "

"Perfect." Daios states before walking up to her and placing a hand over her heart in which a pure purple seal appears and over it a black one materializes out of thin air before both shatter releasing all of Kuroka's sealed powers.

"Go end them my Hellcat."

(Rias's home 6:15)

Both Rias's and Konekos eye flash open as they feels the release of an ungodly surge of demonic energy coming from the city before it disappears.

As they both look at one another from their separate bed, their eye widen in fear.

"Rias what was that?" Koneko asked in a terrified voice.

"I don't know, I truly don't know." Was Rias shocked reply her body slightly shaking.

(Back at the penthouse)

Kuroka eyes are closed as her body was wreathed with a mix of purple energy and pure black hell fire as she tried to reined in her unsealed powers. After the power is fully retrieved into her reserve which were still expanding. She opens her eyes to reveal her eyes shining slightly gold as she turns down the hallway the stray exorcists fled before slow walking her way to them.

"Well that's her true power makes their entire attack seem so pointless." Says Hunter.

"Yes it does and now due you see why when I first started when we first met don't mess with her. This was the reason she had this power unlocked just dormant until she got pissed before I sealed it." Daios replied as the sound of screams started to echo from the living area. "She show no mercy when cut loose. Anyways I think of transferring to kuoh academy and assisting with the protection of the territory and the strays without their knowledge. And if what I heard from Azazel is true. Then Kokabiel is about to make his move to restart the war."

"That would definitely be fun."Says Hunter with a smile.

"Of course you would find it fun battle maniac. Tho I don't know if I should just transfer to the area and stay away from the student body or if I should transfer in?" Daios replied with a thoughtful expression. 'But if I do transfer in there is that slim chance one of the devil already there will sense the sword.'

"Hey don't call me a battle maniac because no one is ever strong enough to last a little while as I go all out." Says as he rolls his eyes at being called a battle maniac.

"And that right there proves my point." Daios retorts as the screams died out and Kuroka walked back toward the two dragging a very helpless exorcist.

"Here Daios, nya, just like you wanted the leader now can you please seal me so it doesn't explode like last time nya" Kuroka states as she tosses the leader a middle age brown haired man at the feet of the other two devil which black chains quickly bind him to the floor before walking up to Daios.

"Perfect thank you my Hellcat go get some rest you too Hunter I will _personally_ handle this." Daios replies as he reseals the nekoshou which causes her to slump into Daios arms before he lowers his gaze at the leader. "Now you are the leader of the stray exorcist that attacked us right. And I do hope you're being honest or this will get painful."

As the exorcist opens and closes his mouth, Hunter has returned to his room and the slightly unbalanced Kuroka has returned to Daios's room. "W...What right do you have to hold me stray devil." The man yells out in outrage.

"Your really are stupid, Have you ever heard of the 72 pillars right? Wait of course you have, Now know there are two heiress in this town and we are still here mean we aren't strays but one of the surviving pillar families. Know with that out of the way who are you working for?" Daios questioned the man.

"Why should I tell you devil?"

"Because I know you are a stray and I have quite a few connection and you won't be alive very long if you don't." Daios replied with a evil smirk. "Plus you tries to hurt not only my family but you tried to hurt my _Queen_ you know the women that just killed your friends and I'm sure she and my rook Rina would have plenty of fun with you, so if you want to avoid tor- I mean 'fun' with my sadistic rook and the hellcat queen I suggest you spill right now."

At this the leader was deathly pale and was shivering in absolute terror. "Fine just please don't harm me, kokabiel he took my group in and brought us here, me and my group was the only survivors of a devil attack on our base."

"See was that so hard, now what is he planning?"

"I-I don't know but he had a few group steal some holy swords from the churches awhile back."The man replied rapidly.

"Well seeing as you answered my question you won't be meeting my rook. But you can't leave alive as you tried to kill us so I'm sending you to see one of my friend before he takes to Hades or Anubis either one I don't care bye bye." Daios stated as a black portal opened under the man before the chains dragged him into the abyss.

'So he took three Excalibur parts this should be interesting and that also means the the church will send someone to try and stop him. I might as well try to find these people before they get to Rias or Sona.' Daios though as he darked traveled to the roof of the building before sitting on the edge facing the local academy. "I will protect my family no matter what and seeing that the war monger of the fallen is probably trying to start another war well that is not going to end well. I just hope I don't have to unleash Ascension so soon and with all the other devils around it will be just like how my clan was whipped from the 73 pillar clans list and it's history burned, But I will return The house of Albatros to it's rightful place and with Sirzechs keeping us hidden and sponsored well I can repay that in helping his sister in this upcoming problem. It is the least I can do. Now time to get to patrolling and 'stumble' across the church agents.' Daios though as he stood back up before snapping his finger causing magic circle to appear above his head before descending causing his t-shirt and sleeping shorts to vanish and a priest cloak to appear around his neck and a hood to cover his head. Daios does a quick look over before disappearing into a black mist.


	4. Chapter 4 The Beast of Order

**star(Well people the start of a new chapter has begun chapter 4)**

 **hunter(Definitely of very interesting chapter where I might kill star)**

 **star(But without me there would be no story so you can't anyways so we get on with the story my good sir)**

 **hunter(Fine but at some point I will kill you)**

 **A/N with school started as of now hunter two character yolanda and hunter are on hiatus this will be explain later on with the story**

 **In other new the reason is the fact I have been writing for four new stories so expect these story soon**

 **[Latias' New Friend] pokemon fanfic**

 **[Wings of Change] percy jackson AU**

 **[Serpents logic] XCOM AU**

 **[After the Fall] Halo AU**

 **NOw without further adue on with the story**

Daios reappeared within a newly bought house near Kouh academy fully furnished with modest furniture and simple decorations.

"So tomorrow I transfer to the Academy under the name John Oaken. Apophis can you force the disguise and hide the demonic energy and your presence and slightly boosted Void edge's aura." Daios asked as he started organizing the house to his liking. A few minutes pass before a small undetectable communication circle appeared by his ear as a very livid voice ripped through it.

"DAIOS YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU WERE LEAVING!" Kuroka's voice rings out tinged with anger and sadness.

"yes , yes I did my hellcat but _he_ has surface after a year and he _will_ die by my hands." Daios replied in a very soft voice laced with a fiery fury.

"Oh he's back damn, I will info the peerage and Daios?"

"Yes Kuroka."

"Obliterate his very existence." a monotoned reply came a moment later before the circle disappeared. After the circle vanished Daios stood up and stretched before casting a pure black circle under him. A few seconds later the circle rose changing his appearance his hair going from it's regular dark silver to pure black and his eyes turned into emerald colored orbs.

'Well this is gonna be fun and time to see how easy this is gonna be for them to detected my void edge.' Daios questioned in his mind before checking the house's mailbox only to find a schedule waiting for him. Taking the paper and quickly looking through it only to find not only both Rias and Akeno are in his first class but so it Sona Sitori the heiress to the Sitri family. 'Well this is gonna be so much easier than I thought." Daios though as he plopped down on the couch and called upon his inherited gear. Holding out his hand as pitch black energy gathers into a 6 foot black european longsword with a vein of purple energy along the spine of the blade's flat edge. As the sword reaches physical coherency Daios takes a few moments to check the blades form having not called upon it for over a year. 'Well I'm surprised that it keeped such good from over a year this will definitely help them notice me, I wonder if they would try to add me their peerages. Their reactions would be priceless.' Daios thought as he stood and practiced some swings. "Yes this will do nicely." Daios stated before dispelling the sword. "But first it's time to test if I can combine holy and abyssal energy, after dark though don't need any humans seeing the light.' Daios though before summoning a book and lying down to relax.

(12:00 outskirts of kouh abandoned warehouse)

Daios stood before a large seal construct formed out of multiple seal stacked one on top of another with two seal facing outwards on the sides and more seals leading to two sword Daios's sword the Void Edge and a holy sword on the other also Daios. The holy sword looked to be a normal royal long sword from the hilt to the pommel but the Blade was seven golden arrows attached to one another to form a sword shape with an ever color changing jewel set into each of the arrows back point. And the aura that the sword was giving off was easily detectable a mile away, and that was something that Daios planned for as the two swords slowly gave their aura and energy to the center construct. With the already massive amounts of energy built within the center a shape slowly started to condense into a 6 foot long Katana with a sheath hovering by it. Just before the sword finish forming Daios sensed a source of demonic energy coming closer to the building. Signing Daios pushed the rest of the energy into the sword before leaping and grabbing the sword and disappearing into the shadows. As the construct started to fade slightly the doors rocked off of their henges sailing in the air before halting in front of the still active construct. From Daios viewpoint he saw the jaws of all the members to fall slightly as their gazes fell on the fading construct and the two swords.

"What the hell is happening here." Issei asked being the first to unfreeze.

"I don't know but we need to find out." Rias stated a she regained her composer. But just after she stated that the two swords flashed before dispersing into yellow and black particles.

"Well it looks as if someone was being a bad boy here, I might have to teach them a lesson." Akeno stated as thunder raced across the surface of her hands with her face set in a sadistic grin.

That was before a slight flicker of movement appeared before them before a word appear cut into the ground reading (leave.) Staring at the word Rias started looking around.

"Who ever is there show yourselves now under the order of the master of this territory. Rias Gremory." Rias called out before the word shown a cyan blue before fading as new text filled the space.

(If you don't leave now you are risking your peerage's safety. Be careful with you next words. Leave now and stay unscathed or stay and face the consequences.)

"You dare threaten my family whoever you are you will pay for that. Come out now and I will show mercy." Rias replied in a angry tone, Just as she finish once again the words fade before more text light up.

(You have chosen face the consequences.)

After that a small flicker alerted them to an attack before Issei flew backward and slump against the floor knocked out.

"Wha-' Was all Kiba could state before he flew upward with his head cooked back. Just as he reached the pinnacle of his ascent he buckled as he gut gave way before crashing into the ground unconscious.

Rias stared in absolute horror as her knight and pawn got taken out before her gaze move to Keneko only to see her glow a brief white before crumbling softly to the ground. Quickly sharing a look with Akeno both of them erected a barrier before it simply shattered _from the inside._ Rais quickly turned to her queen only to see her engulfed in a cyan glow as she fell to the ground. Rias froze as she realized that she was the only one conscious one left looking around and slow turning for a few seconds before hearing a slight impact behind her she whirled only to find standing in the middle of the warehouse was a beast like quadruped completely covered by greenish silver armor and cyan eye boring right into her soul the armour itself had the vintage of snakes engraved on its surface. The beast armored head was shaped like a hounds with no snout. The beast had a massive katane on it's back. She stayed frozen a few moments before the figure spoke.

" _I warned you and now look, you're all alone with no one to help you. How does it make you feel Ms. Germory. Does it make you feel powerless. If it does take it to heart for there are enemies out there that would have killed you over hundred time by now. And count yourself luck I'm a gentleman or I would probably try to claim you because of this armor. Now time to finish this."_ A cold Male voice echoed in her mind before it disappeared into a flash of cyan and the next thing Rias knew her vision blacked out.

As Daios put the crimson haired girl into a force sleep he quickly dispealed the beastilal form of his armor returning it to a human like form Then stopped her from falling into the ground by putting her into a bridal carry. Quick scanning the warehouse he noticed Issei eyes flicker open only to fall on himself as Daios still encased in his armor carrying his king towards a black portal.

"President….." Issei croaked out trying to lift his arm.

"Oh be quiet you fool so I don't have to silence you again. You can tell the other here that their master will probably be back sometime tomorrow." Daios stated before walking into the portal.

Daios reappeared right in front of Sirzechs in his sturdy causing the Maou to jump while looking up only to stop when he saw Rias. "Daios explain now." he stated in a cold calm tone.

"Okay first she started the fight and second she's only asleep and as pure as the day she was born." Daios replied with a smirk. And saw Sirzechs relax before the maou asking the all important question.

"So why is she here and where is the rest of her peerage."

"Ah that….., well Issei and Kiba were knocked the fuck out." Daios stated with a grin before continuing." And Akeno and Keneko both are in dreamland. And yes there is a barrier up until the idiot gets up enough to defend them. As for her, She saw this form and some of it's power. I also figure you can try to talk some sense into her and get her to start training her peerage, hard. No offense to you of your house but she extremely ignorant with the power she holds, So I was hoping you could humble her a bit and get her to become a true menace."

"So you when through kicking the crap out of her peerage and kidnapping her to try to teach her a lesson. May I ask why?" Sirzechs asked.

"You sir gave me permission to court her and with that I'm going to indirectly at least by name help her and getting her stronger is the first step before I fully reveal the fact Albatros is still around and I'm the heir to every single devil." Daios retorted with a vengeance.

"Fine, Fine your are correct. Plus this show me that you courting her is one of my smartest decisions. Keep her safe and happy and you have my full backing." Sirzech replied with a smile.

'Sis-con" Daios though as he replied. "I have to deal with _Kuroka_ everyday trust me If she angry even I'm scared so yes I know how to make a girl happy. Plus this was a good test run of the Zeroth aspect of my balance breaker."

"Zeroth? What is that I well aware of the Abyssal scale mail but what's this Zeroth aspect." Sirzechs asked as he intertwine his hands in front of himself.

"It would be better to show you and I know you don't what your sister suspicious of you so why don't I show you at our old training spot?"

"That will work, plus this gets me out of some work for a while." Sirzech replied while a smile.

"You and your hatred for paperwork still haven't changed have they Zechs?"

"No they have not Daios nor will they ever." Sirzech stated as he got up and opened a teleportation circle. "Now grab Rias and come one the fast we leave the more time I have way from this work."

"Fine let's go." Daios answered as he picked up Rias and enters the circle.

Emerging from the circle Daios walks forward into the clearing a little bit away from the manor and sits Rias down on the ground near the edge before walking up to sirzechs who is standing in the middle of the clearing just finishing casting multiple barriers and wards. "So Daios let's see this aspect of yours."

"You got it, **Zeroth aspect Balance breaker Beast of Order**." Daios called out as he was consumed by a cyan glow for a few seconds before the glowing stopped. Standing in the place where Daios was, is the beast from before but now Sirzech saw the entirety of the hellhound like beast from the massive armor plates on the back to the tri bladed tail all covered with greenish silver armor. He also notice the ridges formed by the armor glowed a dull cyan that matched the eyes

"Well that's very different."

" _Yes it is trust me it get disorienting when I switch into this form."_ Daios voice rings out in Sirzechs mind causing him to stumble a little. " _Yes I can't speak in this form but it does come with telepathy, very useful by the way."_

"Wow it very impressive if you want to surprise someone, we are gonna have to spar again with you using that form."

" _Agreed now time for me to get back and Rias to have quite a scare. Can you put her on my back and then we can have this as you taking a relaxing walk before feeling a surge of power coming from the words and investigated. That story sound okay?"_

"Yes it does now just walk through the wood and please wake up my sister." Sirzechs stated before teleporting a little bit aways after placing Rias on Daios's back on her stomach. After that Daios started walking in a relaxed pace while deactivating the sleep spell.

Rias slow regain Consciousness as she felt herself swaying back and forth slowly. As her eyes slowly opened, she was meet with the shiny sheen of greenish silver armor. As she heard the deep but even breathing of something large before the event that happened before she blacked out came rushing back. Causing he to catapult of the back of the beast she was on. In which the beast stopped before turning to the simi-disorientated girl.

" _Well it looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up."_ A voice echo in Rias's mind causing her to slightly freak out and look around. " _You know I'm right in front of you right?"_ The voice echoed again causing Rias to look at the beast that was now sitting about 7 feet in front of of her. " _Now that I have you full attention I must explain something, I'm what you devil would call a beast of order, and with that I can sense when chaos is near and if you don't get stronger soon you will be the cause of the chaos. For there are forces far exceeding your own in play and only getting more momentum as time passes. I hope thi-"_ that was when a massive of black and red slammed into the creature's side vaulting it sideway.

"Rias!" A male voice called out for behind Rias before she turned to find Sirzech standing there with his destruction magic curling around his arms. "You okay? You hurt anywhere, and what is that thing?" Sirzechs asked while taking a knee by his little sister.

"I-I'm f-fine as for that thing it was in kouh and beat my peerage before making me black out." Rias replied in a shaky voice while pointing at the beast that was shaking itself out. Before it stared at them as it's back started to glow as four pyramid shape spike erupted from its back facing it's tail at a 30 degree angel and as spikes jutted out from the shoulder armor and it's forelimb armor. Sirzechs slowly stood up as a blue circle appeared beside him with the Sitri crest on it

" _Well Shit Sirzech is that who i think it is? Reply with your mind."_ Daios asked through a mental message.

" _Yes It Serafall prepare yourself."_ The reply can quickly. As Serafall Leviathan stepped out in her magical girl costume before stopping to stare at creature that was now glowing cyan.

"Umm Sirzech what is that?" Serafall asked while taking out her wand.

"Don't really know just know it brought my sister here." sirzech replied in a angry tone. That sentence caused quite the reaction from Serafall because of her on sister complex. Let's just say she's mad

"You dare kidnap Sirzechs sister you will pay!" Serafall yelled as she blasted a massive wave of ice magic toward the beast Daios. As the magic made contact and glowed a very bright blue before simply disappearing into a cyan color triangle barrier in front of Daios. As the triangle disappeared daios's form glowed before being consumed by the glow.

As the glow fade Serafall's eyes widen as the beast had taken on a panther like form with three spike jutting from it's back all encased in glowing ice with it's main body armor also encased. As the beast took a stance akin to a cat readying a pounce before a triangular outline appeared below it with a smaller triangle rotating in the opposite direction. As the creature roared a challenge the triangle rose and with it the creature disappeared.

"Serafall gather the others they must know of a beast that can absorb power." Sirzechs stated in a serious tone. 'What did you get yourself into this time Daios?"

Kuroka was bored, not only bored but lonely and sad too, Shy you might ask. Well her now official life mate was gone all day, wiping out her fun of teasing and cuddling and after finishing her daily train left her nothing to do, that was until a beast vaulted into the room late at night while she slept through a very odd teleport spell. Now she stood in front of the creature with it chain to the ground by black chain thanks to her queen piece slow draining it energy.

"So nya how did you get in here little beasty, nya?" Kuroka asked as she stared at the beast.

" _God damnit Kuroka do you have to be so action first talk later?"_ Daios true voice flared in her mind." _Now please release me so I can switch out of this form."_

"D-Daios is that you what happened to you?" Kuroka asked while her tone went from playful to worried filled as the chain dissolved. Which was followed by a bright glow only to reveal Daios back in his regular form followed by a very happy squeal and a very nude and very warm Kuroka slammed into him and pulled him into a searing kiss as he landed on the a few seconds she let up and settled into his lap and snuggled into his chest while burying her head into his shoulder. "I missed you my mate please don't leave again nya."

"Kuroka you should know I must to stop Kokabiel I'm sorry but I must. I know you were close to Arty, so you should know I must stop him." Daios replied in a soft tone.

"I know but that doesn't stop me from hoping nya." Kuroka replied while doing a cat paw gesture.

"Silly cat now can you get off me I need to return to the other house and sleep since I'm 'transferring' schools tomorrow."

"Fine nya but you own me Daios- _kun_ " Kuroka answered with a smirk before getting up and pulling Daios up with her.

"Yes I do but as I have said before Kuroka, when we have the peace of mind we need we will."

"That doesn't mean we can't practice nya." she replied with a smirk as her face gained a pink hue.. In response Daios just shakes his head and lightly facepalms.

"What am I gonna do with you my hellcat?"

"Care for my every whim and spoil me nya?"

"No how about a good night kiss though?" Daios asked with a smile.

"I guess that will do for now." Kuroka replied before taking the offer giving Daios a small chaste kiss. "Goodnight Daios nya."

"And you too, my hellcat." Daios replies watching her climb back under the covers of his bed before shadow shifting away in a mist of black heading back to his house in kouh.

 **(Chapter end)**


	5. update 4

Hello, everyone, it has been awhile and while I have no real excuse on my long absence I must say I am back and ready to continue the story of the house I very sorry about the people who have read the story and had to wait for so long


End file.
